1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat resistant substrate incorporated circuit wiring board incorporating a heat resistant substrate and more particularly to a heat resistant substrate incorporating circuit wiring board preferable for a package board to be loaded with an IC chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 2002-344142 A has disclosed a multilayer printed wiring board in which interlayer resin insulation layer and conductive layer are placed alternately on a resin core substrate having through hole conductors while the conductive layers are connected with the via hole conductor, as a multilayer printed wiring board to be loaded with an IC chip.
JP 2001-102479 A has disclosed an interposer for connecting an IC chip and a package board electrically. An interposer main body 20 in FIG. 2 is made of silicon and the electrode of an IC chip is connected to a via conductor 27 passing through silicon while wiring layer is formed on a silicon substrate located on an opposite side to the IC.    [Prior Art 1] JP 2002-344142 A is incorporated herein by reference.    [Prior Art 2] JP 2001-102479 A is incorporated herein by reference.